Night
by DanieXJ
Summary: Takes place the night of 'Ghost' in the hotel room after Elliot rest of the conversation that night between the ladies. Take a wild guess where Alex is gonna be relocated...  Also the 4th in the 2 Worlds Back Together Series.


**Title**: Night  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Ghost

**Summary**: Takes place the night of 'Ghost' in the hotel room after Elliot rest of the conversation that night between the ladies. Take a wild guess where Alex is gonna be relocated... *cheeky smirk* Also the 4th in the 2 Worlds Back Together Series.

**Disclaimers**: Don't own any of these characters.

* * *

><p>"He'll wonder."<p>

Olivia looked up from the magazine she had been staring down into. Alex had been silent after Olivia handed over the file. "Who will wonder?"

Alex shook her head and finally moved away from the window. She sat down in one of the chairs near the Backgammon game. "I won't be going back to Wisconsin. They'll ship me some place new. Robert will simply never see me again." Olivia mmhmmed, pretending to be engrossed in her magazine again, "You don't really care. It's upside down by the way..."

The magazine turned right side up and Olivia put it aside. "No, I don't care about Robert, or the next Insurance Agent that comes around." Olivia shrugged, "You're a lawyer, sue me..."

They lapsed into silence. It was Olivia who moved to the table and gave a hurf. "I'm usually the sullen quiet one Alex..."

This brought a slight smile to Alex's face, "You know the thing that I miss the second most?" Olivia shook her head negatively, "They don't have a baseball team."

"Detroit Tigers, kind of..."

Alex practically coughed up a laugh, if she had been drinking any sort of liquid, Olivia would have been wearing it. "The Snappers and the Rattlers aren't quite the Mets and the Yankees."

Olivia mimed snapping her fingers to a beat while Alex rolled her eyes. "Do you know what teams they belong to?"

Alex shook her head, "I...I don't get out much. They're single A though." Alex stood and paced back over to the window. "God, I don't know if I can do this again."

"Being a target, or leaving your friends, your life..."

"...my love..."

Olivia swallowed but didn't speak. Alex turned and leaned against the window. Olivia finally gave in and stood. She moved over to the window and gripped Alex's arm, leading her over to the bed, away from the window. "Sorry, it's just...there's...still a price on your head..."

Alex quirked a smile, "And why not the Backgammon chairs?"

Olivia lowered her gaze and stared over invisible glasses as Alex had done so many times. "Those things are uncomfortable."

A laugh bubbled up from Alex's chest for a moment before her serious face was back in place, "Liv, if..." she closed her eyes, "when they ship me off again. I can't say good-bye, not again." Olivia started to speak, but Alex placed three fingers over her mouth, "Please, just listen. I love you, have loved since...the second day I saw you..."

"Day? Second day? Not the first moment, first second..."

Alex silenced Olivia with a kiss. "The first day..." A slightly devilsh smirk came to the blonde's face, "...you weren't at your best..." Olivia rolled her eyes, "Hey, I'm trying to be serious here...I know that last time, with Elliot practically panting over your shoulder..." This earned Alex a whap on the arm, "Oh come on Liv, you're the only one who can't see his want for you..."

A shiver went up Olivia's back, "Alex, he's like a brother to me..."

Alex tilted her head to one side, although Olivia had to admit, without the glasses the gesture didn't have the same omph. "Olivia, no matter what...trophy I have in the program...I..." She steeled her jaw, she could get through this. After all, she was coming back to testify while there was still a hit on her, that took more guts than telling the woman that she loved...

Alex's thought pattern was interrupted by a pair of not unwelcome lips melding to hers. After a few moments they both came up for air. Alex ran a hand down the side of Olivia's face, and tucked a bit of her dark hair behind her ear, "Liv, if ever...the second Cesar Velez's, he..."

"I know..."

Both women just sat there and gazed sadly into the other's eyes. Alex pulled Olivia's head in, and kissed each of the woman's cheeks, where silent tears were running, and then captured her mouth as they both sank back into the bed

* * *

><p>Olivia took a deep breath as she knelt down in front of the grave and placed the flowers near the stone. She let her finger tips slide across the last name Cabot. "Rest in peace Mama Cabot... your daughter is the most amazing combination of pigheadedness and compassion I have<br>ever seen, and I love her so much."

She winced and stood as her phone rang. She quickly flipped it open, "...Benson..." She rubbed at the bridge of her nose. This would be even harder than last time, much harder.

* * *

><p>Fin ~ February 23rd, 2005<p> 


End file.
